A Strange Adventure VII: Arthur Meets Naruto!
by NocturneD
Summary: Orochimaru, the villain of Naruto comes to Elwood city and becomes principle of Lakewood Elementary and tries to make the kids into deadly ninjas! The cast of naruto come to Elwood city to stop him but...how the hell will these two shows work out?
1. Chapter 1

**_Arthur meets Naruto_**: A Strange Adventure 7!

By NocturneD

Note: Oh my lord, I crossed my favorite shows together to make one... well I take it a stupid story. The first ever, Arthur and Naruto crossover! Get some mouth wash because this might leave a bad taste in your mouth! Or a fork to poke your eyes out with from reading this...

---

It was a craptastic day in Konoha, the hidden village in the leaves. All the genins, the lower ranked ninjas were in the Hokage's office waiting for their next mission. The big boobed blonde 50 year old woman, though she looked like she was 25 sat in her big comfy chair behind her desk, yes she is the Hokage, the person in charge of leading the village and protecting it.

The blonde ninja wearing an orange jumpsuit was eager for the new mission, "_Come on old lady! What's our new mission?_"

A pink haired girl in red smacked the blonde over the head, "_Naruto show respect!_"

Tsunade, the Hokage coughed to get all twelve genin ninjas attention, "_Your mission is to go to a place that is half way across the freaking Earth to track down Orochimaru as we last heard that he set up his new head quarters in a place called... Elwood City..._"

"_Will there be ramen there?"_ Naruto brought up.

"_Lakewood Elementary!_" Orochimaru opened his arms and announced at the podium in the auditorium, "_For now on... I will do my best being your principle!_"

"_What the hell happened to Mr. Haney?_" Arthur, the aardvark boy turned to his best friend Buster who was a rabbit.

"_He reminds me of Michael Jackson kind of..._" Buster rubbed his white chin, "_I hope he doesn't invite us over to his house for a sleep over..._"

"_Buster... this guy is creepy... Really what happened to Mr. Haney?" _Arthur asked, then suddenly the dead body of their elementary school principle Mr. Haney fell from the ceiling a bloody mess.

"_Oh there he is..._" Buster pointed...

"_And kids... Make sure to walk around with your pants down!_" Orochimaru announced, "_New dress code!_" Just then Binky Barnes, the bulldog boy came walking back into the auditorium with his pants down with crap stains in the back of his white underwear, Orochimaru pointed, "_Just like this boy right here!_"

Suddenly a white haired boy walked up to the new principle, "_Uh... Lord Orochimaru, we already have a dress code to go make these kids wear the old Sound Ninja outfits..._"

"_Oh right..._" Orochimaru ran his pale hands through his long dark hair, "_Any questions children?_"

Francine, the monkey girl raised her hand, "_Are you a child molester?_"

Just outside the school in the playground, the Tough Customers, the name of a certain gang were outside hanging on the jungle gym doing whatever. Molly, the emo bunny girl with short brown hair was doing something, Rattles, the grey dog boy was talking about crap. Then they noticed a boy with red short hair wearing weird clothes and a huge gored on his back. Rattles noticed the kid and yelled, "_HEY! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?_"

The red haired boy looked up with an evil cold face, he reached behind himself and removed the plug from the gored and replied, "_I'm Gaara of the desert... And I want on the jungle gym even if I have to kill you..._"

"_This place sucks..._" Temari, the tomboy blonde with four pony tails muttered.

To be continued... or not...

Note: I know what you are thinking? Where the hell am I going with this? That's the problem... And plus, this is sort of a treat for both my favorite sections of Arthur and Naruto, but I'm sure you both have no idea what the hell the other show is about.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Arthur meets Naruto_**: A Strange Adventure 7!

Alternate Title: _A Strange Adventure vs. Konoha Village Festival!!!_

By NocturneD

Note: Wow six reviews! Seriously people thanks! Makes me wonder if I would of posted this story over in the Naruto section, but I thought. No, let my friends come here to view this story along with every other story in the Arthur section because this series started here!

Well... people in the Arthur section meet the Naruto people, Naruto section meet the Arthur people. Glad you are now acquainted!

—

After the craptastic assembly, the students went back to their ususal classrooms. Meaning it was more time for school work for whoever had the class with the rat, that's right. Mr. Ratburn is a tough teacher who wore a puke green suit and a red tie as he taught advanced... everything in a third grade classroom. Arthur and his friends hated doing school work, except for the bear boy Brain because he was a super smart kid who enjoyed doing work.

Muffy, the rich snob monkey girl sniffed, "_What smells?_"

Binky moaned, "_I shit my pants and my mom can't bring me any new ones so I got to wear this garbage bag around my ass..._" The bulldog boy stood up to show he actually had a garbage bag being worn as a diaper. Suddenly his stomach started to rumble, _"Mr. Ratburn, can I go to the bathroom?_"

"_Is it an emergency?_" Mr Ratburn asked, then he sniffed and frowned, "_Go ahead then..._" Binky the bulldog boy got up from his seat and raced to the boys restroom which was unfortunately next to the classroom and had a ventilation shaft that shared the same wall. Mr. Ratburn decided to pick up on their History, "_Now children, I wan to start off today's history lesson with a pop quiz but I figured I would teach today's lesson by just giving another lecture about..._" Mr. Ratburn was cut off by a huge fart that came from the next room, he looked behind himself and decided to continue, "_As I was saying we are going to be learning about..._" Suddenly he was cut off by a bigger fart, this time it sounded wet. The smell somehow traveled from the boys bathroom next door the classroom, everyone started coughing and plugging their noses, Mr. Ratburn coughed, "_Oh sweet Jesus it smells awful!_"

"_Someone open a window!_" Arthur shouted.

Buster, Brain, and Francine raced over to the windows and tried to open them, "_THEY WON'T OPEN!_"

Meanwhile the genins of Konoha village walked the streets of Elwood city trying to tour around it and see the sites even though they are supposed to be finding Orochimaru but with no leads what so ever. Their senseis joined up with them a couple of minutes later and stopped in front of the Sugar Bowl, like they never seen it before. Technically they never did...

"_Hey... do this place serve ramen?_" Naruto pointed and asked.

"_I don't know..._" Kakashi sensei rubbed the back of his head and looked down at his blonde student, "_But if anyone's hungry I guess we can go in._" Everyone went into the Sugar bowl and found it was a quiet little ice cream store that has that 50's style look to it with the round about seats connected to the tables to the walls and everything.

"_Hey... it's an ice cream store!_" Rock Lee posed and one of his teeth sparkled.

Suddenly, Gai sensei who was the student of Rock Lee and looked almost like him with the Bruce Lee look and crashed through the window shouting "**_DYNAMIC ENTRY!_"** and wasn't aware that glass pieces were stuck in his face as he posed and smiled.

"_You could of used the door you know._" Kakashi rubbed his masked covered chin and closed his one available eye, "_Besides, there's some glass stuck in your face..._"

"_COOL LOOK AT ALL THE FLAVORS!_" Kiba the dog boy stuck his face against the display glass.

"_Is there ramen flavor?_" Naruto brought up.

The youngest ninja named Hinata who had white pearly eyes and short bluish black hair was looking at the flavors as well. Sasuke, who had dark hair and black eyes was looking too with his hands in his pockets, she spoke up, "_Wow... they... all looks so good._" She said in her quiet shy voice.

Sasuke frowned, "_Meh..._"

"**_WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO RAMEN FLAVOR ICE CREAM!?_**" Naruto yelled at the ice cream parlor.

To be continued...

Note: This story will be switching back and forth between the sections for fun as I want to share this story with both sections!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Arthur meets Naruto_**: A Strange Adventure 7!

By NocturneD

**Note**: I would like to correct a mistake, it appears that I listed Gai as Lee's student when it was really the other way around. Sorry if that confused the Arthur fans. Trust me, if you are asking for a big plot, this is what you're going to get seriously.

—

Arthur and the gang couldn't stand the foul odor that was sneaking into the room from the boy's bathroom because of Binky Barns took a giant dump. It was so big that it clogged the toilet and Binky was swearing at the toilet to flush, he was so mad that he continued yelling thinking the toilet would cooperate with his threats. Since Mr. Ratburn was talking about a topic no one gave a shit about, the class decided to leave while the rat had his attention to the board writing stuff down.

"_Man... school really sucks these days.._." Francine said without hesitation.

"_School always sucks..._" Buster replied as they walked down the hallways together.

Muffy, the rich snob monkey girl in brown pigtails and a stupid purple dress just had to say something, "_Hey everyone, let's go to the mall and..._"

Arthur stopped her, "_Muffy... please, we know what you are going to say... So I'm going to be nice and tell you to shut up right now before anything else happens..._"

"_HOW RUDE_!" Muffy pouted and stamped her feet.

"_SHUT UP MUFFY!_" The rest of the class yelled at her.

"_Would you guys hate me if I wore red and had pink hair?_" Muffy asked.

"_Yes..._" They replied.

"_We would totally kill you Muffy..._" Buster rubbed his nose a little then raised an eyebrow, "_Either way we would kill you..._"

Meanwhile back the principle's office Orochimaru heard the news that the ninjas from the hidden leaf village were in the area thanks to his assistant Kabuto. The snake ninja rubbed his chin as he went back and forth past his desk thinking of a way to occupy the leaf ninja's time as he puts his master plan into action. Then it hit him...

"_Kabuto... I'm going to revive someone that this town respects into one of my warriors, and when they see the leaf ninjas attacking him then they'll defiantly side with him and want the leaf ninjas out._" Orochimaru licked his lips with his long tongue.

"_That's... a pretty stupid plan..._" Kabuto adjusted his glasses.

"_Shut up, I'm the principle and you're not!_" Orochimaru pointed, then he went back to rubbing his chin, "_Now... who will it be? And to revive someone, I'm going to need a personal item from their life._"

Kabuto sniffed a little then asked, "_You mean like a piece of hair or something?_"

"_Or a thread from their clothing..._" Orochimaru then smiled evilly, "_Kabuto! Bring me a dead body, a stick of butter, a toilet seat lid, some pictures of naked boys, and send whoever the hell is in the hallway into this office..._"

Kabuto pointed, "_We could use that body of the previous principle since he's sitting right in the corner with flies buzzing around him, he's starting to stink._" The camera slides over to the dead Mr. Haney sitting in the corner rotting and smelling up the place, "_And why do you need all that other stuff?_"

"_Uh..._ _Okay, good job then..._" Orochimaru grabbed the dead body and put it on the hardwood desk as he started to take out some ceremonial bowls, then light them on fire as they sparked purple flames. Kabuto went outside to fetch whoever the hell was roaming the hallways, which was you know who. Orochimaru reached inside of the file cabinet and pulled out a jar that was labeled "F.R." as he put it on the dead person's chest, he performed the hand jitsu to morph the body into the shape he wanted.

Suddenly the door opened wide and there stood the Arthur gang, minus Binky because he was still shitting his guts out which could still be heard down the hallway clearly. Arthur adjusted his own glasses, "_Oh great... I knew our new principle was a weirdo..._"

Orochimaru laughed evilly, "_Children, I want to show you my power as to show anyone... who messes with me, will die... now..._" He gently laid his hands on the desk and watch the body form into something.

The body started to rise on its own as it exploded into a puff of red smoke then formed into a familiar face to the Arthur gang, the feet of the new body landed on the floor. The body looked left and right as the camera was focused on the penny loafers, then slowly rose to the brown khaki pants, then going up to the red sweater, to a wrinkly friendly face that everyone loved. Orochimaru started to laugh again then stopped as he looked over his creation, "_Okay... I'll cut to the chase, you are free as a bird from death as I helped revive you and you continue on living if you do me this one little thing... Kill the ninjas from the hidden leaf village..._"

The friendly smile turned into a smirk, "_This is my story... and you aren't part of it..._"

Orochimaru growled, "_Do you forget who you're talking to?! I REVIVED YOU I AM YOUR MASTER! YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!_"

The friendly face smiled, "_It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood..._"

The Arthur gang raised their eyebrows, Buster spoke up, "_You revived Mr. Rodgers to do your dirty deeds?_"

"_YOU BASTARD!_" Binky shouted from down the hall and then let out a huge wet fart, "_Ah damn it the toilet won't flush again!_"

Orochimaru grabbed his own sword, "_Fred Rodgers, do what I say! Kill the ninjas from the hidden leaf village!_"

"_There's a village devoted to the village people?_" Buster scratched his head.

Just suddenly out of no reason, the blonde ninja Naruto showed up behind the Arthur gang as he pointed and yelled with his loud voice, "_AH HA I FOUND YOU OROCHIMARU! I'M GOING TO TAKE YOU IN! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! I'M A NINJA! BELIEVE IT!_"

For no reason, Buster turned around and kicked Naruto in the testicles, the blonde ninja went down holding his crotch and moaning in pain, "_Get yourself a new catchphrase..._"

"**_OH GOD IT'S THE BIG ONE!_**" Binky shouted on the top of his lungs and released the biggest fart as it knocked out everyone in the school because it was equal to sleeping gas somehow except for Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Mr. Rodgers...

To be continued...

Note: Wow, my craziest yet! Giving Mr. Rodgers an Auron moment too. Not so smooth with the Naruto and Arthur introduction either...


	4. Chapter 4

**_Arthur meets Naruto_**: A Strange Adventure 7!

By NocturneD

**Note**:

—

The ninjas from the hidden leaf village were wondering where the hell their idiot blonde ninja friend could be. So instead of going to go look for him they decided just to go sail around town some more and see anything is worth looking at, more likely not but hey they got time to waste. Neji Hyuuga decided to go stalk Arthur's mom because he thinks she's a prostitute and needed some action so he followed her to her home where she was busy packing away groceries. Neji just walks into the house without being invited, DW Read was watching Mary Moo Cow sing some stupid songs again and again.

The brown haired little girl turned her head and saw Neji in her house, "_Hi, my name is DW! What's yours?_"

Neji got into his fighting stance and performed the Trigram palm technique or whatever the hell it is on the little girl while shouting and shoving his fingers into her torso over and over again as if they were punches, "_4 PALMS! 8 PALMS! 16 PALMS! 32 PALMS! 64 PALMS!_" Neji shouted as the little girl screamed, suddenly she was launched onto the other side of the room where the china cabinet fell on top of her, then blood oozed out from the bottom of it.

Jane Read came out from the kitchen wondering what all the screaming was about, she looked at Neji then at the china cabinet with blood oozing out of it, then back at Neji, "_Can I help you?_"

"_Yes, I order you to give me sex!_" Neji commanded then pulled out a dollar.

"_Sorry, I'm not a whore._" Jane Read apologized.

"_Two dollars then?_" Neji brought out another dollar.

"_HOT DAMN! Sure, just head up the stairs and have your pants down!_" Jane smiled.

---

Meanwhile Binky is still on the toilet...

---

"_Welcome to Crosswire motors!_" Mr. Crosswire threw his arms up in the air like a retard and announced that he sold cars, big freaking news there.

Gai sensei shouted, "_DYNAMIC ENTRY_" and kicked Mr. Crosswire in the face knocking him out in the process.

—

Somehow, Akumaru met Pal... but unfortunately starting humping the poor little dog...

---

Kakashi volunteered to read to the little kids at the library but found out every other book sucked so he started to read his perverted book called "_Make Out Paradise_" to them.

---

Somehow Buster found himself inside a dungeon area along with the others who he was with earlier, and strangely the blonde haired boy in the orange coat was tied up too next to him. Buster tried to nudge his head, "_Hey... kid... HEY!_"

The blonde grumbled in his sleep, "_Mmm... Yeah Sakura I really would like that..._"

"_WAKE UP!_" Buster shouted, suddenly the blonde woke up.

"_Er... What?_" The blonde woke up and saw where he was, "_Where am I?_"

"_Wish we could tell you... We don't know either..._" Brain said as his arms were cuffed to the stone wall.

"_ERGH..._" The blonde growled, "_DAMN THAT OROCHIMARU!_"

"_You mean that guy that looks like Michael Jackson?_" Francine asked as her neck was cuffed to the wall.

Suddenly the chamber door opened up and revealed it to be Mr. Rogers walking through the doorway, he closed the door behind him and walked up to the blonde, "_You're from the hidden village of the leaves right?_"

The blonde frowned, "_What if I am?_" Suddenly Mr. Rogers punched the blonde in the nuts, the blonde coughed and moaned, "_Yeah I am..._"

"_That's very out of character for Mr. Rogers to punch a kid..._" Sue Ellen said as her feet and hands were chained together.

Mr. Rogers adjusted the collar around his neck of his red sweater, "_If you want to stop Orochimaru you are going to need my help, I know what he's planning and if you're smart you'll allow me to help._"

"_But what can you do?_" The blonde coughed and left one eye wincing in pain.

"_I got some friends back at the old base for threats like this..._" Mr. Rogers said as he reached to unshackle the blonde.

"_Uh... what about the rest of us?_" Arthur asked.

"_Oh... uh, Orochimaru plans to molest you boys..._" Mr. Rogers admitted as the blonde came out free.

"_Go figure..._" Arthur rolled his eyes.

---

to be continued...

Note: WHO ARE MR. ROGERS FRIENDS?!


	5. Chapter 5

**Arthur Meets Naruto: A Strange Adventure 7**

**By NocturneD**

ooo

Unfortunately the story was put on hold for so long Arthur and his friends plus Naruto grew long beards. Meanwhile around Elwood City stuff got either blown up or humped for the sake of entertainment. Mr. Rodgers apparently forgot what he was supposed to do so he killed Orochimaru and Kabuto with his red sweater and rammed their asses so hard it was sent to the town of make believe or where ever that damn puppet place is.

Suddenly out of nowhere a war was declared between ninjas and magical ponies. Ponies were invading the world spreading their so called love and tolerance when all they were really doing is posting crap everywhere. This crap has gone on too far and Elwood city is the next target for a Brony Con. Arthur and his friends asked Naruto and his friends to help them save Elwood City from the evil ponies. They agreed. And formed a truce. Elwood City would be their last stand.

"We declare Elwood City part of Equestria!" A purple unicorn shouted.

"Over our dead bodies!" Naruto cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah!" Arthur shined his glasses then put them back on.

"I am Twilight Sparkle! Princess Celestia's student. I hearby..." Just then Naruto punched Twilight Sparkle in the face.

"BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted.

It was madness. Pure madness. Sasuke performed chidori on Apple jack. Pinkie Pie shot her party cannon at mr. Crosswire. Rarity bitch slapped Muffy. Arthur performed a Haduken on Derpy. Everybody was killing everybody. That or having sex with each other. Stuff got blown up again and again.

"STOP!" Mr. Rodgers called out. Just then all the factions stopped fighting. "Now is this anyway to treat your neighbor?" The animal people, ninjas and ponies hung their heads in shame. "For shame... let me change my sweater and sing you a song about how to be a better neighbor to each other..." Mr. Rodgers looked around and could not find a sweater. "Oh well... there goes my montage... So... did we learn anything?"

"No." Arthur, Naruto and Twilight Sparkle said.

"Well we got to close this story somehow." Mr. Rodgers explained.

Just then Rock Lee got an idea. "I HAVE ONE!"

"Oh look the dork with the bowl shaped hair has an idea." Francine insulted. Rock Lee kicked her in the face for great justice.

"Everyone and every pony follow my lead if you know the words!" Rock Lee chanted and started to support one arm waving while balancing it on his other forearm.

**Rock Lee:**

Skinnamarink e-dink e-dink

Skinnamarink e-doo

I love you.

**Arthur, Naruto, Twilight Sparkle:**

Skinnamarink e-dink e-dink

Skinnamarink e-doo

I love you

**Buster, Francine, Sasuke, Sakura, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie:**

I love you in the morning

and in the afternoon.

I love you in the evening

underneath the moon

**Brain, Muffy, Chouji, Ino, Rarity, Fluttershy:**

Skinnamarink e-dink e-dink

Skinnamarink e-doo

I love you

**And the rest:**

I love you in the morning

and in the afternoon.

I love you in the evening

underneath the moon

**Me:**

Ah screw this...

I blew up Elwood City with a nuke. And every one and pony died... or turned into zombies...

**The End...**

note: yeah I added ponies to the story. figured I give it one more half assed ending. Yes that's the closing song to Elephant on a Spider Web.


End file.
